RWBY: color guards
by mystic96
Summary: an AU of the RWBY Characters, more will appear later, will contain blood, fighting, the occasional curse, and shipping's because i love shipping RWBY. please read and review, thank you
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my second story, don't worry RWBY histories will finish, but I'm gonna leave out other characters because I just can't make it worth it. Sorry but in return this is my new story I hope you like it and review it, cause I would really like feedback, so…review please.

Attention: I do not own RWBY that honor belongs only to Roosterteeth

* * *

A leaf floated in the breeze, as it fell closer to the ground a sudden wind picked up; the single green leaf mixed up in a storm of rose pedals. Clanging filled the air, several feet ahead a young girl stood her bright red cloak fluttering in the wind, surrounded by bleeding men all of who were backing away.

The girl planted her weapon, a 7-foot scythe in front of her and looked up, her startling silver eyes showing from under her red hood, the men all backed away as she smiled, silver eyes were the trade mark of the north ninja clan, skilled scythe wielders. They were surprised; usually such an amazing young woman would have sold at a high price on the market, but what they hadn't intended was her skill, or brutal accuracy, they tried to run but the girl disappeared in a flash of rose pedals and appeared in front of them.

With a smile and a swipe from her scythe she swung the blunt part, knocking them out instead of killing them. Standing strait she collapsed her scythe, putting it away she searched through their belongings, looking for identification and money. She pocketed several bags of lien and was flipping through a book when a sound hit her ears, a soft rustle, acting like she hadn't heard she started to pinpoint the sound, hearing nothing it was like everything had stopped, then started again all at once.

A figure leapt through the air, swinging down a dark scythe, larger then the girl's own by at least two feet the girl responded quickly, disappearing in another flash of pedals, as the strangers scythe landed exactly were she had been. Prying the scythe out of the ground the figure stood there, covered from head to toe in dark leather and cloth he looked dark and imposing, he looked around one silver eye glinting from the head covering.

Suddenly the peace was shattered again as the girls came from behind ands swung at the man, who easily deflected the attack and retaliated. Swinging the blade down to her head it once again hit the ground as another burst of petals floated through the air, more and more started showing generated as the girl ran literal circles around the man. While he seemed to be distracted by the confining petals the girl moved through them easily, dashing forward to attack him, while he just managed to deflect them.

Finally the man seemed to have enough, after deflecting another attack he swung his scythe around, going faster and faster until a small whirlwind formed around him, dragging in all the petals, before dispersing them out, in a wave over the ground.

The girl looked dismayed he had dispersed the petals but before she could move a blade was placed against her neck "still up to your tricks ruby?" a voice rough and unfeeling, the girl sighed "only what you taught me uncle" she said feeling the blade relax. She was disappointed she hadn't even seen her uncle move from the whirlwind but quickly swiped her foot, knocking the older man off balance and swinging her own scythe, still in her hand towards him in a surprise attack. Only to have the wind knocked out of her as a foot hit her back, making her fall over her prone weapon and into the dirt.

Sighing she turned over to her uncle, still clad in his black cloth and his single eye twinkling of mirth. Now his voice was softer, gentler "just like your mother you are, horrible at surprises" he laughed, reaching down his hand to help her up, as she got up she started brushing off her skirt. Feeling eyes she looked up at her uncle

"Why exactly are you outside the village" ruby smiled sheepishly "I felt like taking a walk, they weren't any trouble, you know I can take it"

"That's not what I meant, what if you were outmatched, I told your parents I would take care of you"

"But I can handle myself, you saw how I did"

"Sloppy and poorly executed, go back to the village now, I'll clean up here" he finished with a threatening tone, ruby flopped defeated. Sighing again she retracted her weapon "yes uncle Qrow" she said as she ran off, heading in the direction of the hidden village, feeling down the whole way.

* * *

On the whole other side of the Grimm ridges mountain range another teen stood in the forest, panting slightly, her golden hair glowed almost on fire while her eyes held a blood like red color, she looked around, ears perked for any sound and looking through a blood red veil. Finally after what seemed like forever two figured jumped out, swinging heavy swords down on her, rolling away the teen activated her gauntlets, the gold plating shining as she pulled her hands into a fighting pose and dashing forward, planting one fist in the sword of the smaller figure. The result caused him to go flying back, crashing into the trees.

The other one growled and ran forward, a well-timed hit landing on her gauntlets, shrugging them of she punched again; this time a burst of fire followed, sending him back and down. She just barely dodged another attack, a sickle weapon, she realized what this was, by sending out two fighters and replacing them when they were hit would tire her out, not likely. Yelling she slammed her metal covered fists together, sending out a wave of heat, lowering herself she shot forward, her heightened senses recognizing the attacks almost automatic, in her head she willed herself to not black out.

The first thing she felt was a pain, a sharp piercing pain in her head, opening her eyes she tried to sit up, but fell back as her head swam, blinking she saw, her house? She racked her brain trying to think what had brought her here, then she remembered, going to get water, getting ambushed, her blaze out. Sighing she sat up, more slowly this time as a man entered "you over did it again" he said, his dark purple eyes same as every other member of their village held a well covered worry. The teen sighed "don't worry dad, I handled it" she said rubbing her head "yang, you were passed out with a scorch mark bigger then the moon surrounding you" he said folding his arms, yang just smiled "that big? I'm getting better" she laughed holding her head now.

Her dad sighed and picked up a bucket of water, a ladle, and a packet of medicine "here, after that I'll get you dinner" he said getting up and walking out of the hut. Sighing yang swallowed the nasty powder and took big gulps of water before placing them down and reaching next to her bed, tracing a finger on the ground she located a niche. Hooking her fingers under the board she reached down and searched through the mess, letters and noted laid on top, then pictures of a brown haired woman holding a younger yang, the mother's eyes gleamed silver. She paused a moment before digging deeper to find another picture, it was taken 12 years ago.

On the parchment were two adults and two girls, the older one had long blonde hair that suck up, next to her was a much smaller girl, her face was half pressed into her mothers body, but never the less silver eyes shone through along with reddish-blackish hair. Looking up she saw her father, he was still tall and strapping but the years had given him an aged appearance, again the eyes showed up well, deep purple. She bit her lip before moving to the woman, her hair was the same reddish black as her daughters but darker, more pure.

A drop of water fell on the picture; yang put it down and wiped her teary eyes, before picking up a mirror, peering at her reflection she noticed how strained she looked, then she noticed her eyes; almost every clan member had deep purple eyes but hers were; lilac. The result of outside blood, that's what she was, a half breed, not fully part sun warrior, she put down the mirror and picked up the paper again, she stared at the picture as her memories unfolded.

It was warm, and clear, yang remembered playing by the river, splashing around and trying to catch the fish-swimming past, on the bank her sister ruby stood there, watching her sister run around but she was too young to join her in the water. Finally yang came out grinning, held in her arms was a sizable fish, ruby jumped happily, and ran forward, wanting to see it up close. As they were looking a figure came up behind them "yang, ruby, what's that?" ruby turned around, grinning a toothy smile "mommy, look, look, yang got a fish" she said running to her mother. Yang just stood there proudly "are we gonna cook it?" she asked, their mother shook her head "no yang, we already have food. You can't take a life unless you absolutely need to, but you caught the fish, it's yours now" she said as she detached ruby and went back to tanning hides.

Yang thought for a moment, hers? What could she do with a fish? She turned to ruby "what do you…" she trailed off when she saw ruby's tears "w…what's wrong" ruby rubbed her eyes furiously 'I…I don't…don't want to…k…kill the fish". Yang stood there dumbfounded, now she was stuck, she wanted to show her friends the fish but ruby didn't want it killed. She looked at the fish, staring into it's black eyes she sighed and turned around "ok ruby, lets let him go" she said as she marched back down to the bank with ruby following. Standing waist deep she put the fish into the water, only for it to slap her with water and swim off, she turned back, glaring at a laughing ruby.

Yang was knocked out of her trance as the door opened again, this time it was her father, bringing two bowls of food, thanking him she started eating, it was dead silent between them. Finally yang spoke up "when's the next meeting?" she asked concentrating on her food, her father shrugged "sometime next month, I'll speak to Qrow, it's been way to long, almost two years since the last time we met" he said offhandedly. He suddenly noticed the hurried hiding spot behind yang, and could see the corner of that picture, sighing he looked back at his meal "you've been looking at it?" yang stiffened and shifted so the picture was better hidden.

He frowned, more wrinkled appearing on his aged face "listen, you're not a half breed, there's no such thing, your half sun warrior and half silver clan, your mothers, both of them were proud members of silver clan. Just as you are a proud member of us; the sun warriors, don't you dare forget" he said staring strait at her, yang's anger suddenly boiled over, the stress from before exploding "**no I'm not, I'm not a sun warrior, I'm not part of silver clan either. They're gone because of me, if I wasn't born then you and mom would**…" she trailed off.

Tears trickling down her face burned as they evaporated, her body temperature was nearly double then usual, looking up she saw her father, pain showed in his eyes "yang…" but she couldn't take it. Getting up she ran out, leaving a scorched trail behind her, knowing she could be followed she jumped, using blasts of fire to keep herself aloft and soaring off, a flaming ball of feeling.

A calm and tranquil night, the lake shone brightly, the lights from the lightning bugs reflected brightly off the surface, suddenly a ball of fire lands in the center, emitting a bellow of steam as the water evaporates. 'I'm the cause of it' 'I'm the one who killed her' 'I'm the reason dad lost his position' these thoughts rolled through the blondes head as she stayed underwater, letting the deep water cool her body. Finally she couldn't hold her breath and popped to the surface, coughing she treaded water and looked around, steam bellowed around her, hiding the shorelines, sighing she floated on her back, now much calmer. She looked at the sky, a pang in her chest reminded her of how things were before, after her fist mother, with ruby and summer rose, tears filled her eyes again as she paddled to shore. Reaching the bank she did a customary check for enemies before jumping into a tree, reaching a high yet secure branch she sat down, exhaustion starting to over came her, her last thoughts were filled of that day.

* * *

Ruby jerked awake, a sudden painfully warm feeling had sprouted in her chest, sitting up she panted and noticed that she was sweating, weird it wasn't hot tonight, was it something she ate? Shaking her head she got up and looked out the window, it was clear and cold, in the north it was usually very cold anyway. She grabbed a ladle and started to drink some water, trying to cool down.

Going to the door she exited and walked through the sleeping village, she promptly silenced her footsteps as she walked past the dogs, not wanting to get caught, finally she reached the forest, the trees here were small and undernourished, but still provided shelter any day. She thought about the winter, when packs of beowolves would travel through the forest, killing any one unlucky enough to be in the way. Walking clear of the forest she saw what she was looking for, a small white alter set on the cliff; summer roses grave.

She sat in front of it tracing her fingers over the rose that was carved there as well as the inscription 'Summer Rose / Thus Kindly I Scatter' a simple saying. She started talking, telling the altar about how the day went and the strange feeling ruby had felt, like something deep inside her had been broken. After what seemed like hours ruby stood up, bid the grave good bye and started running back to the village to catch a couple more hours rest, she had a lot to do tomorrow.

* * *

Yang woke to a stiff back and a painful chest ache, sitting up she forgot she was on a branch and nearly slipped off, but managed to catch herself, she looked around, then remembered her blaze out last night, she had to apologize. Standing up she was about to jump down when a sound caught her ear, leaning back into the tree cautiously she looked to a path ahead, on it she saw two riders going down it, both wearing official royal couriers uniforms. She furrowed her brow, wondering what the court messengers was doing this far away from the capital, probably nothing good, making up her mind she jumped from tree to tree, heading back to tell the village.

Reaching the village she saw the villagers gathering, their messengers scattered around the forest had already arrived with news. Landing she stood next to her father, who looked at her, she nodded her head down, showing shame for last night, he just ruffled her hair. They were interrupted when the two riders came up. Their horses pawed the ground as they dismounted, one held the horses while another walked up "we request a meeting with your village head, please" he announced as an old man came forward, his long gray beard tucked into his belt, his eyes also bearing the clans purple eyes. Agreeing to the meeting the horses were taken to rest and the messengers followed the elder to his house, yang and her father looked at each other, her dad giving a small nod, smiling she walked off in the opposite direction from the elders house.

Ruby woke up groggy and tired, looking around she noticed the house was empty, uncle was probably doing some mission. Getting up she quickly grabbed an apple and a piece of meat, before changing into her clothes and walking out to see the village deserted, looking around a pebble hit her head. She noticed her uncle's stern looks from the trees and quickly climbed up the tree, wondering who was coming.

She didn't have to wait long, only a few moments' later hoof beats reached her ears as two court riders entered the village, they looked around before a figure appeared in front of them using their clans speed semblance, the village head. She was too far away to hear but the head made a sign with his hand telling them to stay put, settling down she watched as two villagers appeared to take the horses and they moved to the heads house. Biting her lip she looked at her uncle, who nodded confirmation, she nodded and moved silently from the tree to the roofs, heading silently to the heads house.

Reaching the house she peered in through to roof, listening as they talked, it turned out that the Daimyo wants protection from a rival, and wondering if they could borrow a couple warriors. The head was originally unconvinced but finally relented to let one go and maybe more, if the first member sent good word. Ruby smiled, finally a chance to get out of the village, climbing down silently she dashed back to her uncle and relayed the message.

* * *

Yang sighed silently as she sat on the roof of her house, she had listened to the elders meeting, he had been adamant about not sending anyone to help the Daimyo, he never helped them, but finally he agreed to send just one person.

Yang wondered about that one person, was he or she an adult or a junior like her? How were their skills? She was jostled from her pondering when her father called her, saying they needed to talk. Yang sighed she knew this was going to half to talk about this sometime or another. Jumping down she sat opposite from her father, who looked more guarded then normal

"Listen dad, about last night…"

"I don't care about that"

"Huh"

Yang was speechless, usually they had long talks after a blaze out but not now? "What's going on" I asked him, noticing the grave look on his face, he looked away

"The village elder has decided to send you on the guard mission"

Yang paused, stuck in time, really? She was going? She was about to cheer when she saw the broken look on her father, looking worried she took his hand "what's wrong" she asked again.

A couple tears escaped his eyes "you'll be living at the Daimyo's palace for an unknown amount of time" yang stopped. Now that she thought about it, the Daimyo's palace was very far away, a 5 days journey on horse back, 10 on foot, if your lucky. She sat back down; the full realization dawned on her, she was going to be separated from everything she knew, her dad, the area, even the cranky old woman who threw things at her, all out of reach.

Her father seemed to recover "you'll be leaving at day break, I trust you can follow the messengers horses on foot?" she nodded "of course, I'll start preparing now" he nodded getting up he paused on his way out the door, "and yang… I love you, no matter the past" he said as he left, yang slumped before a familiar fire filled her, not anger this time but excitement new people, people who didn't know about her. Feeling happier she started packing, removing her secret hiding place she saw the picture of her and ruby together, picking it up she smiled. This new job meant that she would be even closer to ruby, and her village, the thought calmed her, she was going to see her cute little sister.

* * *

Ruby stood dumbfounded, the head picked her? She jumped around, dashing from place to place, spreading her rose petals around, the head waved them away "ruby, sit" he commanded as ruby stopped in front of him "sorry sir, it's just that this will be so cool, it'll be the plains, flat land, new weapons, new monsters. I'm gonna be like pow, swish, chop, all of them" she was bouncing in her place.

The heads assistant whispered to him "sir, is it safe to send her? She may not be ready for the royal court" the head sighed shaking his head "maybe, but it'll be a good experience for her, she needs to socialize more". He whispered back before turning his attention to ruby who was playing out a fight scene she would have, sound effects and everything, he spit out several rose petals; nasty taste, and wiped a small pile of rose petals off his shoulder as ruby stood still again, with some difficulty. The head sighed

"Be ready to leave at day break, you'll be following the riders on foot, I trust you can manage?"

"Of course I can, I…"

"No going ahead or wandering off, ever" he warned, cutting her of as he walked off, the beginnings of a headache starting.

Ruby dashed back to the house in a matter of seconds, aided by her semblance, and started hastily packing random things. Hearing a cough at the door she looked to see her uncle, his always covered face with a smiling eye, stood with a partly packed bag "it has all the necessities, just fill the rest with your own belongings. You'll be gone for quite a while" ruby stopped "what do you mean?" she asked looking worried, her uncle sighed "you never remember do you? It's a 5-day journey to the city by horse and at least 10 by foot, this job requires you to be living in the palace for a currently unknown amount of time. You are to send a letter every 6 months to tell us how things are going, if it works well you might get more villagers to accompany you".

It sunk in, she was going to be alone, no friends no uncle Qrow, ruby sunk down, looking upset, but her uncle sighed and pulled out a picture "but… you'll be 10 days closer to yang" he said, showing her a picture of her and yang, to cheer her up. Ruby immediately brightened up "really, meaning I can visit her?" ruby asked looking hopeful, her uncle nodded "if you get permission from the Daimyo". Ruby jumped up and hugged her uncle "thank you uncle Qrow, I've got to pack now, I'm gonna go see yang" she zipped off, leaving a trail of petals behind her, Qrow grabbed a couple. They really were just like her mothers, and she never noticed them either, he noted watching as the petals skimmed her cheeks without her noticing, or she's just dense he concluded walking off to work. Under his mask he smiled, proud of his sister's daughter, shaking his head he dashed off, leaving only the smallest pile of black feathers in his place.

* * *

thank you for reading, and please let me know if you like it or not, so… again, review please, thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, I changed the name and I like it so, yay. Anyway, thank you for looking at my story and following, reviewing, favoring and everything else. Here's the new chapter and I hope you all enjoy it, thank you

* * *

Ruby stood wide eyed at the huge gates of the city; white stone inlaid with golden and blue designs. She saw jerked out of her wonder by an impatient cough from one of the riders, the last 5 days proved exhausting for the riders, in addition to traveling all day with ruby still talking, even late into the night, they still had to survive the Grimm mountain range.

Miles after miles of steep cliffs and forever red forests, all of them infested with Grimm, when a village wasn't protected by warriors the Grimm would quickly over run the homes. The city was located in a strangely flat area in the center of the ranges, miles on all sides were flat, mostly used for farming and grazing, they were a sharp contrast to the much higher mountains. Warriors patrolled the whole city area and farms, powerful fighter of various weapons, these new warriors were supposed to be the Daimyo's private protectors.

They trotted their horses into the city with ruby following, looking wide eyed at the many shops that littered the streets, food, clothing, book, weapons, stands selling a variety of snacks, she even saw an inn by the entrance.

The crowd parted for the riders, everyone recognizing the royal uniform, usually the riders used their own secret road to get into the city but last week a storm broke a house and that road was blocked, causing them to use the main road. Finally they reached a wide white stone bridge, guards lined the edges, watching the crowds go past the end, stopping any commoners from coming in, they rode onto the bridge, nodding at the guards, telling them that ruby was allowed to go past.

At the end was a wall and entrance even more majestic, the cautiously planned walls held history, from the first warriors fighting off the Grimm, to the first buildings and strong holds, the first expanding empire and lastly the clan founders going off to tame their given areas. Ruby looked at the engravings, filled in once again with a icy blue color, the clan expansion part had inked in lines of their clans, and felt proud, her clan; the silver clan were among the first explorers, quickly claiming the harsh lands to the north.

The riders called her, directing her to a servant, who would show her to her new room, as she walked she felt eyes, still keeping up her atmosphere she scanned the grounds. Noticing a shadowy figure looking out from a shaded balcony, the position didn't allow her to see the figure clearly but she swore she could of seen white hair whipping around. Shrugging it off she entered her room, nodding to the servant she put down her pack and pulled out a picture, the one with the whole family. She held it close, now worried about meeting new people, how would she do it? Sighing she pulled out her scythe; crescent rose, her pride and joy. Baby. Irreplaceable. Her only secure thing in the world now; she hugged the scythe, absentmindedly tracing the blades edge.

* * *

Yang arrived several moments after ruby, crossing the bridge just as ruby was leaded away. Reaching the gates she also noticed the icy blue engravings, thinking bitterly about her clan. The sun warriors were one of the first explorers, they claimed the warm and forested southern region, and perfect conditions for prime use of their flame based aura.

But her clan was stubborn; they were all but cut off from the city, made even worse by their strange obsession with being pure blooded, which put yang at a distinct disadvantage. Being born of two clan bloods she was hated in the village, and everyone knew it, even when she was younger the other kids used her as target practice, that is until she nearly burnt them to a crisp.

Smiling at the memory she entered the gate, observing the magnificently planned front court, even if it was a little too clean for her taste. She waved goodbye to the riders, who nodded; thankful they had traveled with her, to get through the Grimm infested lands only the best horses were used, unless you could hire a warrior to help you would be killed in a day.

She walked to the far building, being lead by a servant boy she looked around; annoyed by the pristine white ground, she noticed a black blur on her peripheral vision, turning quickly she just managed to see a black haired girl disappear beyond the roofs. Peering she tried to find her, seeing only the blue white roof glaring at her.

Shaking her head she entered her room, winking at the servant boy as he left, now blushing furiously. She dropped her bag on the floor and flopped onto the bed, laying spread eagle she let go of her self-control only the slightest, feeling calmer she raised the overall temperature of the room, letting off excess heat.

Turning onto her back she looked at the wood paneled ceiling, thinking about her situation, she was away from the clan, Good. Chances of her handling a blaze out? Not very well. Getting up she walked to the connected bathroom, smiling at the tub and shower, both would help during a small blaze out.

Laying back down her thoughts drifted to the black haired girl. From the way she moved and her looks, she seemed to be from either the east or northeast, in any case she was good, usually yang could sense nearly everyone's auras, only the skilled ones could hide from her. Sighing she closed her eyes, opting for some sleep.

* * *

Polite knocking echoed through a sizable room, the occupant groaned and turned over "just a moment uncle" she mumbled, still asleep. Another more nervous voice answered her "miss rose, you've been summoned" ruby woke up, panicking a little when she realized she didn't know were she was, after a few moments of blank staring she finally answered

"O-oh, really? Who summoned me?"

"His majesty, the Daimyo, has called you to the throne room" the small voice said, sounding slightly disappointed at ruby's responses.

Ruby jumped up "okay, I'm coming" she called scrambling in her packs to find her clothes, being clad only in a shirt and pants. Finally she got her clothes on properly, barring a few falls from tripping, she clipped on her cloak, grabbed her scythe and ran to the door, and glad she had taken a shower yesterday. She walked after the servant, and deciding she would most definitely be lost if she wasn't being led.

Finally she reached dark wood-paneled double doors, the trims were a deep red, ruby was surprised, and the outside was blinding white but inside was dark and regal, almost cold. Already ruby missed her village, it was nice and she actually knew everyone, even the old hermit that lived between the boundaries.

Bidding the servant goodbye ruby walked in as the doors were opened; her breath was stolen when she walked in. the room was huge, a white rug connected the doorway to the 4 thrones at the end. Surrounding the edges of the room were lines of warriors, their faces cold and unfeeling.

On the thrones three people sat, in the center sat a tall imposing man, his clothing was richly decorated and was a seamless white color, to his right sat a young woman several years older then ruby, nearly an adult. Her clothing was just as richly decorated but she held a more warm, kinder approach different from her father, on the left sat another girl, not much older then ruby, probably a year or two.

Her clothes were less decorated then her sister and fathers, but instead of her fathers imposing figure and her sister's warmish look, she looked…cold, emotionless. Ruby shivered from just looking at her face, which was just as pale as her hair. The only blemish was a crooked scar that crossed her eyes, giving her an even harder look, as she looked at the late comer.

Ruby remembered why she was here; she quickly got into the line with several other people kneeling in the center and hit her respectful tone.

"His majesty, my Daimyo, I apologize for my late coming, the trip was more difficult then originally intended" she said, instantly tapping into her respectful speaking, the way she was taught. He looked at her harshly.

"I will over look it tonight, on account that it is your first day, do not come late again." he said, his deep voice echoing through the hall.

Ruby nodded and kneeled harder, feeling ashamed to have been scolded on the first day. As ruby listened to the Daimyo telling them of their responsibilities and expectations, Ruby's mind wandered and she observed her companions.

Next to her kneeled a young man, his blonde hair glowing as his blue eyes trained on the grounds, his build was quite strong and at his side hung a broad sword, with two arches showing on the scabbard. Next came a black haired girl, her black and white wardrobe showed out, almost as much as her bow and eyes, the golden hues and manner she showed suggested she came from the eastern section of the land, known for being quiet reserved people.

After her were several more people, a red and gold clad girl with deep red hair, a lighter hues red haired girl, another eastern clansmen with long black hair and a pink streak in it. Then there was…yang! Ruby took a double take, sure enough there she was, she was smiling as she looked down, her long golden hair laid semi flat against her back. She couldn't talk now but she had to see yang, it's been far too long.

* * *

After the Daimyo dismissed them and they backed out of the throne room ruby ran up to yang "yang! I can't believe you're here, I missed you so much" ruby squealed and hugged yang that in return gave her a crushing bear hug "oh, hey sis, of course I'd be here" she laughed as ruby started choking from yang's suffocating breasts. Finally as ruby was let go and started breathing correctly again another servant came over, a rabbit Faunus.

Faunus were the original inhabitants of the land of remnant, when the first explorers came to the shores they discovered what they called halflings, strange beings that were half animal and half human.

At first like all new discoveries they were treated with fear but when the halflings started to help and teach them the humans grew used to them, over the century's humans discovered a strange crystal substance. When they questioned the halflings they referred to them as Grimm banes, magical elements that when used correctly can be used to attack and defend a person.

The halflings taught the humans to use them in their most natural form. After several centuries the humans used the banes to drive back the Grimm, dark, soulless creatures, and soon the humans and halflings had grand towns, they had pushed the Grimm to near extinction, that is until things turned sour.

A leader of the humans began to argue with the halflings leaders, getting more and more people locked in until the first action. Over the years humans had started seeing the halflings as true animals, not the same level as them, discrimination began to show, human and halflings only settlement began to pop up. It got worse and worse until the human controlled areas started pushing the halflings territories back, restricting them to only a small area.

Then war started, the halflings were tired of being treated like animals and started fighting back, and at first it was small peaceful boycotts, then protests, until they reached an agreement, to treat each other equally, but that soon fell through. Humans still treated halflings like animals, even changing their name from halflings to Faunus, meaning animals in their native tongue.

Finally a small Faunus group had enough, they elected a new leader to their once peaceful white fang, a bloodthirsty, vicious leader, bent on getting Faunus the respect they deserved. They started fighting, attacking human settlements. It worked well until the humans got so caught up fighting the white fang they forgot about the Grimm.

Grimm, killing hoards of people overran villages once protected by elite warriors. Now the human/faunus fight was forgotten as both of them lost territory to the Grimm, finally what separated the human and faunus were leagues of monsters, thus started the current turn of events, large areas were coveted by the Grimm. As for the Faunus the white fang had slowed their attacks, more worried about the Grimm, Now although the Faunus were treated better many were still discriminated against.

* * *

Slight fear was seen on the rabbit girl's face, clearly nervous about the new warriors, finally she relayed to them about a quick training session the generals wanted them to do, to see their fighting skills. They accepted and moved to their rooms to prepare for the sparring.

Soon they were directed to the far end of the courtyard, past all the white stone ground showed another wall, this was the same white as everywhere else, until the servant opened a door. Behind the wall was a much different scene, buildings lined the walls, simple wooden versions like the commoners, racks held all kinds of weapons put down for the time being. Warriors and guards sat around, enjoying off time as others sparred in a large circle with spectators.

Walking in with the rabbit Faunus they noticed the warriors jeering at the young girl and wolf whistling at them. When they walked to the center the two sparring warriors stopped and walked off as two well-dressed men came forward, one had Grey hair and dressed in green while the other dressed in the same white fashion of the court.

Both stood on a raised platform overlooking the sparing ring, they silenced the warriors and explained how the new warriors were going to be sorted into teams depending on their fighting ability and how they interacted with their new companions.

"Any questions"

"Um. Yeah sir"

"Good, prepare yourselves, it's ruby rose against Nora" the blonde swordsman's questions were ignored as ruby and the bounce lighter red haired girl took stage, ruby took out her scythe while Nora folded her hammer out.

They both waited until general ironwood, wearing the white uniform waved his hand, then Nora charged forward laughing, ruby just barely managed to dash away as the hammer smashed right were she had been. Turning she charged forward and slashed with her scythe, Nora blocked it and the battle continued with them exchanging blows Nora's laugh that echoed through the barracks, chilling souls.

Finally after they were both tired and ruby's rose petals had obscured their vision they called the battle off, Nora had been getting more and more vicious with each attack. The fights mostly went like that, they would try their best until the generals called them off, all through the fighting they had been talking, pointing out points of each fighter's style.

The fights went long, but by the end all of the new warriors knew each other a little better and knew how each one fought. General Ozpin stood up and waved his hands for silence, when he had their attention he started speaking

"Well done to our new fighters, and my apologies but because of our odd number the teams will be split. Will Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren please step forwards." Ruby watched as the blonde swordsman, the spear wielding girl, the bouncy hammer user and the quiet eastern clansmen stepped forward.

"From now on you will be team JNPR, the Daimyo's private guards." He said nodding to them before turning to ruby, yang and the black haired girl, Blake.

"And you three shall be young lady Schnee's private guard" ruby raised her brow 'the young lady Schnee was the youngest daughter of the currently alone Daimyo. The young girl seated to the left of her father. Ruby was wondering what the young lady would be like; probably stuck up and cold like everyone else. She thought as her eyes drifted towards the white roofs of the palace.

* * *

Unknown to the new guards a person was watching from the tallest tower, looking at them through a telescope "miss Schnee, are you alright?" the girl straitened up, wiping the look of shock off her face she turned to see a servant kneeling down. "Yes, yes I'm fine, just…looking at…birds," she said scrambling for a lie.

She shook herself and tilted her chin up "is there a reason for you to interrupt me?" she said, her voice cold and unfeeling, the servant shivered "y-yes m-y lady, his majesty, the Daimyo requests your presence immediately, my lady".

Weiss internally sighed, she still kept up her appearances and nodded, "tell him I will be right down" she said turning to peer through the telescope again as the servant bowed and backed out. Weiss concentrated her telescope on the red haired spear wielder, internally cheering at the chance to have her as her guard. But once again she pushed her feelings down, willing herself to keep appearances, then she walked down the stairs, dreading to be with her father again.

* * *

Yay, another chapter done, thank you for looking at the story and hopefully reviewing over what you liked and didn't like. See ya next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again, thanks for the support and reviews, this chapter might be my best one, or not. Which ever you think. Please read, review and enjoy it, okay

Attention: I do not own ruby, roosterteeth does

* * *

"Father, you wished to see me?"

"Yes Weiss, it has come to my attention that you have been neglecting your teachings these last few days."

Weiss shook just the slightest as she closed her eyes, she was currently standing in front of her father in the throne room, she averted her eyes from both his face and the faces of the stone like warriors on the side of the room.

"I've also received reports that you have been scarce around the palace lately"

"Well father, I've been…feeling cramped in my room so I was just…felt like walking around" Weiss said, carefully concealing her worry, just like she was taught.

Her father leaned back raising his head higher

"And how can we correct that behavior?" Weiss thought quickly, she couldn't let her father know what she was doing, she looked into her fathers eyes once again "I believe a trip out to the mountain villa would help ease my anxiety" she said calmly, her mind was working out just how far she could get away.

Her father stroked his beardless face; a habit he kept even after he shaved it, he wandered his eyes over the court "very well, after you meet your new guards they will accompany you to the villa, don't stay long" he consented. Weiss silently breathed out; she managed to get away from her father again. Bowing she walked out. Finally she had time to practice, as long as those new guards did their job that is.

* * *

"P-please, c-come this way" the soft voiced rabbit Faunus said, still scared of the new guards. Yang nodded, smiling brightly she thanked the servant as she, Ruby, and Blake went into a room.

The walls were richly decorated with dark wood paneling, in which were engraving, inked in with the most care they showed scenes from far off places, with planes of snow reaching out and deep, golden sands. In short it was beautiful, the crimson red carpet was soft and think beneath their feet, farther ahead were large double doors, they contrasted sharply with the dark interior of the room.

The edges were a sharp icy blue, darkening as it traversed the door, until meeting in the center with the engraving of a snowflake, the crest of the Schnee royal family. They were admiring the room when the door opened, and a girl came out, young lady Schnee.

Immediately the three new guards dropped to their knees, bowing their heads they showed the utmost respect to their new master. She merely looked at them; disappointed she hadn't gotten the red headed spear-wielder but kept up her icy mask, determined to keep her act.

"In two days I will travel to the northern mountain range, I will be there for several weeks, your job is to protect me during that time" Weiss said, her voice making some shiver. Each guard nodded, keen to keep their cool, even if Blake's eyes hardened slightly.

Outside the room they breathed out a sigh of relief "well, that was a thing" yang said folding her arms on top of her head, ruby shivered "yeah, I felt like I fell in the lake again" she said shivering at the memory. Yang just laughed before noticing Blake walking away "hey Blake, where you going, we were going to practice some" yang called as Blake turned back around, her golden eyes still hardened from before. "I'm fine, I'm going to walk around" she said before jumping onto the roofs and running along them.

Yang just shrugged "that girls a lost cause, come on lets go find the other guards, cause you really seemed to like that swordsman." Yang said poking fun at ruby. They moved down the path, yang easily blocking ruby's punches and denials.

* * *

Blake watched them from her hidden perch on the roof; a twinge of sadness filled her heart before being roughly shoved down. Sighing she stood up and jumped off the roof, wiping of her clothes she heard a sound, she jumped back onto the roof and stayed still, listening and watching for any unwanted visitors.

Instead of warriors or general servants like she thought a small brown haired girl came into view, the rabbit Faunus. The girl sat down next to the building, holding both her cheek and her left ear. From the looks of it some warrior had injured her, probably pulling her long rabbit ears.

Blake quietly lowed herself from the roof, planting her feet silently she walked up to the crying girl "it must hurt" she said watching as the faunus jerked and shied away, putting up her arms to defend herself. "P-please, d-don't hurt m-me" the soft broken voice called, Blake's heart sagged, remembering the same voice reaching up, just as broken, just as ignored.

"Calm down, I'm going to hurt you" Blake said, moving away to give the scared girl more room. The rabbit looked up, tears in her eyes "y-your, a n-new guard" she said, voice getting less shaky. Blake nodded "and I know how you feel" she said smiling just a little. She reached out, her fingers gently rubbing her ears, soothing them the way she had learned.

"Then you're…"

"Yes, but no one can know" Blake said, siting next to the girl, looking over her injuries "what's your name?"

"Velvet" she answered quietly, still nervous. Blake smiled again "Blake, listen I've got to be going, but before I go promise you'll keep my secret" she said pulling her hands away and standing up. Velvet nodded, feeling much better then before "don't worry, I won't tell a sole" she said getting up as well. Blake stopped suddenly "tell me know did this," she said, intent on remembering who would be so cruel. Velvet blushed and fidgeted "y-you don't have to…he always does this…"

"Name." Blake said more sternly, putting pressure on the word. Velvet looked down "Cardin Winchester, a guard" she said as Blake nodded "thank you velvet. Please wrap up your injuries, they'll heal much faster that way, I'll even help" she offered. Velvet shook her head "but you can't, you're a guard, I'm just a servant" she said, her ears dropping with sadness.

Blake just kept looking "remember velvet, we're the same, no matter the titles they give us" she said before walking off, nearly tearing up when she remembered who taught her those words. 'But he's gone now, just like those memories' those words echoed in her mind, forever remembering that day.

* * *

Later that night saw the new guards siting around their common room, a fire was brightly blazing in the center while they served from a pot, the talk came around to their clans.

"So, Pyrrha, are you really from the spear-wielder clan?" ruby asked, stuffing bread into her mouth. Pyrrha nodded "yes I am, if I recall correctly, the silver can and us share a border correct?" she asked ruby, who mumbled something.

Yang spoke in her spot "yes, they do, your clan was part of the second exploration right?" she asked spooning food into her mouth. Pyrrha nodded again smiling "yes that's correct" ruby spoke up "what's the second exploration?" she asked after finally swallowing the bread.

This time the eastern clan's men, Ren, spoke up "you don't remember?" he asked settling down to talk

"After the first clans were sent out to reclaim the Grimm invaded lands; the silver clan, the sun warriors, the ninja sword, and the thunder clan, they settled down outside the city to act as bases. After a while more were sent out; the chi clan, spear wielder clan, and several others were sent out as well. The plan was to take back the land from the Grimm but the clans had settled on the coastal regions, with long distances apart from the city area…" Ren stopped and took a drink. Before he could continue with his history lesson Pyrrha butted in, deciding to stop the lesson because ruby looked confused.

"Basically the clans were to far away to be monitored by the city, becoming their own little countries, that's the second exploration, another attempt at fighting" she said bitterly. The others noticed her sudden hostile change, but before anyone could ask Nora butted in, her forever-smiling disposition distracting them "I remembered the weird dream I had" she said waving her arm around

"It was the dark of night"

"It was day"

"There we were, staring down a hundred Grimm"

"It was two" that continued as they laughed at Nora's exaggerated telling and Rens corrections. It turned out that ever since they were young they had a type of connection that connected their minds, it wasn't fully understood but so were a lot of things.

Finally after Nora finished her story, they started talking again "hey Jaune, how about you? Are you from a clan?" ruby asked him, he had been quiet this whole time. He jumped when he was addressed "what? Oh, no I'm not from a specific clan. I'm part of the arc family," he said embarrassed.

The arc family was a well-respected family of warriors, long ago they fought the Grimm and white fang bravely, over the years they gained the trust of the numerous leaders and were often called in to advise the Daimyo's over the years. Recently there had been a lack of use for them as they started to become an old family, and their recent generations were accused of being much weaker, in both body and mind then the past.

Ruby leaned forward "then you must be good at using your weapon" she said, observing his sword and scabbard. He clutched them, his other hand rubbing the back of his head "oh, this thing? It's a hand me down from my great grandfather, he used it in the war" he said taking out the sword and laying it on his lap, looking ashamed. No one noticed Pyrrha's look of affection, finding him just a little cute.

* * *

That was what mostly filled their next two days, in between training, working together, Ruby, Yang, and Blake were getting their things ready for the next morning, they would be setting out for the northern mountain villa. The last two days were mostly ruby and yang trying to get Blake to talk more, which they did succeed somewhat, Blake did start to talk more and become friendlier, even if there was still an air of aloofness around her.

Finally the next morning they stood lined up in front of a horse, on it was the young lady Schnee and surrounding her were 50 warriors, 12 servants, 2 outriders, several pack horses and the guards. A whistle started the procession, they quickly moved out the gates and onto the white bridge, ahead of them stood a line of warriors, keeping a clear line for the procession to get through.

Per orders everyone kept their face covered, it was an order made to ensure that there was no chance for the enemies to recognize them, ruby used her hood to cover her masked face, while Yang and Blake used masks alone.

Leaving the city they moved down the main road leading to the northern mountains, for the time being it wasn't necessary to spread out so ruby, yang and Blake walked in front talking. When they started climbing the mountain road they started spreading out, ruby and Blake being faster scouted ahead and behind with the outriders while yang hung back, getting bored.

Several hours later saw ruby coming back into sight, a few whispered words passed between the sisters before ruby moved back to tell the warriors. Yang smiled and transformed her bracelets, changing them into her shining gauntlets while the other warriors prepared their weapons as well.

It seemed like forever until the action started, two ursi leapt out of the cover, yang reacted by punching one in the stomach with her gauntlets while ruby sliced at the other, then from behind them they heard howls. Beowolves appeared from the forest, they charged at the warriors who engaged them fearlessly, the horses started rearing and plunging, desperate to get away, yang yelled at the servants "hey, get away from here, get to the villa, now" she commanded, blocking an Ursa swipe.

As the servants left ruby took action "any warrior not fighting protect them, hurry" she yelled slicing at another Ursa. As the extra warriors rushed off yang was struck in the back by an unchecked Beowulf, it's claws sliced into her back as she fell forward, rolling onto her back she sent a blast of fire at it's face. Looking up the Ursa's paw was about to land on her, in a rush she heard ruby yelling her name, yang waited for the hit but nothing came.

Yang looked up, standing over her was Blake, her leg was bathed in blood and she was using her duel-wielded katana and sword to block the Ursa's paw. With a yell she pulled on the sheath and sword, cutting the Ursa's paw off. It limped away yowling in pain as Blake kneeled down to yang "your going to get yourself killed" she said examining yang, who smiled "I could of handled it" she said. Blake sighed and took a piece of cloth "this will have to do, stay out of trouble" she warned as she tied the cloth around yang's mid section.

After that another Beowulf attacked them but Blake effortlessly slashed it apart, soon the battle was over; all around them lay the Grimm's dead bodies, along with a couple warriors. The warriors were unsure of what to do but ruby took command, even through a bleeding arm and head she told them orders, to patch themselves up and carry the injured, Yang grinned through her pain as Blake helped her stand up. Blake raised an eyebrow "what's wrong" she asked, as yang answered proudly "nothing, let's go" she said raising an arm in victory.

* * *

That night was busy, the healers walked all around taking care of the injured warriors while yang lay on her stomach on a bed. Blake turned to a worried ruby while taking off the cloth covering yang's wound "ruby, why don't you go see if the young lady is okay, it's our duty to protect her" she said stopping ruby from protesting. Ruby frowned but walked out yang called to her "don't worry sis, I'm going to die that easily" she called.

Blake gently removed the blood stained cloth to reveal 4 slash marks on her back, ranging from lower to mid back. Blake inwardly flinched but took a cool wet cloth and started to gently clean the scratches, getting rid of the blood and torn skin. Yang's breath hitched every once in a while but she was mostly quiet, Blake finished and looked over the scratches again "these are going to need stitches, I can do them" she said getting up to grab the supplies.

Yang's eyes were closed but she spoke "how do you know how to take care of this?" she asked, needing some sort of conversation to take her mind off the searing pain. Blake answered her while preparing "I've taken care of a lot of war injuries, sometimes my own, sometimes my clansmen" she said pinching the skin to thread the needle through.

"Thanks for coming back…there" she said, stopping for a moment when her skin was pierced by the needle "it's no big deal, even if I didn't want to I had to, I'm not letting more people die" she said. Not realizing what she had revealed, she had been concentrating on making sure the wound wouldn't form a big ugly scar, yang noticed though "more people huh, you've lost friends then" she asked, eyes still shut. Blake faltered, before continuing "in this day and age who hasn't" she said, her tone telling yang the conversation was over.

Yang was silent for the rest of the treatment, watching as Blake gently wrapped bandages around her midsection. Finally Blake tied it off "there, now don't move and get some sleep, I'll check on you in the morning" she said getting up to wash her hands and clean up.

Yang laid back down on her stomach, drowsiness filling her head, as Blake draped blankets over her, knowing she would be cold while her aura healed her. Yawning she bid Blake good night, then when Blake was leaving she added on "you know, I'll listen to any trouble you have, Blake" Blake just shut the door. Leaning against it she sighed before going to find ruby, she still was injured, Blake's own leg injury had been wrapped by her, leaving Blake with a stiffened walk.

* * *

The flickering torches sent flames dancing on the walls as ruby walked through the halls, she was really worried about yang, those scratches looked serious, but she trusted Blake to take care of her, ruby had more pressing matters, at least by the royalties standards. Stopping in front of a door she stopped to fix her appearance, a hastily wrapped bandage covered a gash on her head while another one kept her arm safe. Luckily her red cloak managed to hide most of the blood; she straitened her clothes a little before knocking on the door.

"Miss Schnee? Its ruby, your guard" she called listening for an answer "yes, come in" the icy voice called. Ruby shivered before opening the door and walked in.

There on the edge of a bed sat the young lady, she wore simple clothes, clearly for relaxing but her face betrayed her non relaxed state "tell me of the damages" she said taking in Ruby's bruised appearance. "5 warriors are dead, another 30 or so are injured, they are being taken care of" she said, feeling ashamed that so much had happened under her watch.

The young lady nodded "and your team, what's their status?" she asked, fiddling with her dress's hem unconsciously. Ruby bit her lip "yang is injured badly and Blake had her leg injured while distracting the Beowulf pack" ruby said, drifting back to when Blake told her not to worry. The young lady stood up, and walked to her closet "and what about you?" she asked, searching the closet.

Ruby gently rubbed her arm "it's not much, just a couple cuts on my head and arm" she said surprised when the young lady pulled out a bag, in the bag were medical supplies. She pointed to a chair "sit" the young lady commanded, ruby obediently sat down, still confused as to what she was planning. "Now, don't get to exited, I just don't want the room to get bloody" she warned as she took away Ruby's bandages.

Ruby blushed "y-you don't have to do that they'll heal" she said, not pulling away even though she probably should have. "If their not taken care of they'll scar" she said, briefly remembering her own shameful mark on her face. "But..." was all ruby could get out before the young lady placed her hand on ruby's mouth, effectively shutting her up.

Ruby sat there in silence while the young lady washed her injuries, finally getting uncomfortable she roamed her eyes around and started speaking "thanks for caring, young lady" she said as the young lady stopped "my names Weiss. Don't call me young lady unless we are in public" she said quickly finishing up ruby's bandages and standing up.

Weiss was blushing as she closed the bag and pushed ruby out and before ruby could comment the door was slammed shut. Ruby stood there dumbly before walking back to yang's room to check on her, quietly she tried out Weiss's name "Weiss huh, kind of pretty" she concluded walking off.

* * *

thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, see ya later


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again, thank you for reviewing all my past chapters, it make my heart skip when I see the email symbol on my phone, please read, review and enjoy this chapter.

Attention: I do not own RWBY roosterteeth does. Get it. Got it. Good

* * *

The next morning saw a much more peaceful time then the previous day, yang looked much better, her aura sped up the healing so this morning she was talking brightly as Blake changed her bandages "hey Blake, can we look around this morning? I didn't really get to see much last night" yang asked, turning her head to look at the black haired girl, who sighed "keep still, you'll tear your stitches" she growled, poking one of her scratches for emphasis.

Yang stiffened at the contact but kept still, once she was wrapped up yang turned around and faced Blake, gently yang reached down to touch Blake's injured leg "now you" she said as Blake flinched at the pain, she sat down as yang pulled her leg up. Watching Blake's stiffening body, she was clearly uncomfortable with the closeness, or she just wasn't used to being taken care of.

It sounded like she dealt with a lot by herself, which explained her aloofness with them, many people figured yang to a person blind to any underlying feelings but in actuality she was great at reading people. Smiling at Blake she unwrapped the bandages to reveal a red looking gash mark, she bit her lip and looked at Blake "you didn't clean it out properly" she said worried, the night before Blake had carefully cleaned and stitched yang up.

Blake just averted her eyes "I was too busy to properly take care of it, after you I had to take care of several other injuries, I meant to clean it again soon" she said, yang looked surprised. Blake neglected her own health to take care of others; yang smiled and took a rag to clean up her leg "well, you can't fight and protect with one leg can you?" she said laughing as she carefully cleaned the infected skin.

Blake just looked away while yang took the cream, getting some on her fingers she gently rubbed and massaged the healing cream into her leg; Blake leaned back slightly, enjoying the soothing rubs. She was brought back to reality when yang started wrapping up her leg, gently yet tightly bounding her injury, keeping it clean.

Yang patted her leg but wouldn't let it go, even when Blake spoke up

"Yang, let go of my leg"

"Nope, I want to explore, you don't get your leg back until we do"

"But you need to heal, let go!"

"No, please Blake, not long just 5 minutes" yang whined, playing off the puppy eyes. Blake sighed and gave in, standing up she grabbed some clothes and threw them at yang "just get dressed" she said before leaving to change in her own room, leaving yang to grin happily.

* * *

Ruby had already woken up and talked to yang before Blake went to re-wrap yang's injury, so now she was walking around the front court, wondering what to do. Her injuries were almost healed thanks to her aura, and that they weren't too serious.

Turning the corner she picked up on a sound, quickly she pinpointed the sound to a hidden corner of the yard, there dressed in full battle gear stood Weiss, in front of her was a straw dummy for practice. Ruby stayed hidden as she watched Weiss raise her rapier till it was level with the dummy, waving it she lunged forward, almost as if on ice and stabbed through the dummy, leaving a gaping hole in it's stomach.

Weiss seemed to be unhappy with the result, ruby heard her mumble about worthless dummies, finally ruby walked into Weiss's view "I can practice with you" she said as Weiss turned around quickly, pointing her rapier at ruby.

"Why are you here?" she asked, quickly switching to her cold, imposing voice "I heard you, and I want to practice with you" she said putting up her palms for defense, in case she really decided to run ruby through. Weiss just stood back up, facing away "I don't need your help, I'm just fine on my own" she said putting away her rapier and walking to the dummy.

Ruby used her semblance to dash in front of Weiss, reaching the dummy before her. Weiss waved away the rose petals ruby generated and pointed at her "stop ruby, I don't need your help" she said as ruby dashed again, this time right in front of Weiss "come on, you need real practice" ruby said, peering into her face.

Weiss glared "if I do fight you, will you leave me alone?" she asked, her voice still icy, ruby nodded, "fine" Weiss gave in, walking several paces away she took out her rapier again, as ruby grinned and transformed crescent rose. With a yell Weiss charged forward with ruby cleverly blocking her attacks.

In truth it was an odd scene, Weiss was part of the royal family, to actually pick up a weapon and fight was nearly unheard of, weapons were considered dirty things. They were covered with the blood of the fallen; becoming cursed objects in the pure hands of the royal family.

So to see the youngest member of the royal family with a weapon would cause uproar if found out, that was why she wanted time away from her family, she needed a chance to practice.

Weiss slid away from ruby, both were breathing hard, they were both trading blows and surprisingly Weiss was pretty good in real combat, maybe dummies were actually helpful. They spent several more hours fighting, occasionally they would yell out advice and instructions.

* * *

Blake and yang sat next to a pond, both were tired and their injuries were starting to hurt. Yang was leaning at an odd angle, trying not to put pressure on her injured back, Blake sat right next to her with her injured leg spread in front of them, the warm sun shined on them as they started to feel sleepy.

"Hey Blake? Why are you so…distant with us?" yang finally asked, looking at Blake, who shifted uncomfortably "it's…complicated, and uncomfortable" she said, looking at the colorful koi that swam around the pond.

Yang straitened up, "well…how about this, I'll tell you something about me and you'll talk about you, okay" she asked. Blake thought for a moment, she did want to know more about yang, but…could she trust yang? Finally deciding she nodded and faced yang "I accept", who smiled with triumph.

Yang settled down and began to talk "my clan, the sun warriors are well known or being stubborn and have 'pure blood' beliefs" she said air quoting "I'm not fully sun warrior, my father married a woman from the silver clan, my first mother. They treated him as an outcast when he married and when I was born…he was exiled from the village." She said, her eyes started to mist slightly.

"Despite that they lived in a town far away from the sun warriors…then when I was much younger the sun warriors attacked us. To them we were traitors, choosing a spouse outside of the clan was believed to be of the highest treason. They 'took pity' on us by…taking my mother, I was to young to realize but they killed her…" yang said with a trembling voice, tears were sliding down her face as she held her knees, not caring in it hurt her back. Blake just sat there; surprised that yang would reveal this deep part of her.

Blake looked down "that's enough yang…I'm sorry I made you do this" she said, but before she could go on yang poked her head "I'm not done, this is gonna be the best part" she said, tears still filled her eyes but she laughed through them. "Okay now, after that we traveled, from town to town we would do work to earn a bed and meal for the night before moving on, we traveled everywhere. In those early days the Faunus war was starting to simmer down, when the white fang was created." she said, not noticing the dark look in Blake's eyes at that sentence.

"I was two when we made in to the northern side, we were attacked by bandits, my father is a string guy, but…their sheer numbers overwhelmed us. I remember big, greasy face staring down at us, and a blade, moving towards my neck, then nothing" she said, pulling her mane of hair forwards to stroke "I came to a moment later to se a cloaked figure. A woman with the most breath taking silver eyes you've ever seen, that was summer rose, mine and ruby's mother".

"We moved into the village and within the year my father announced his marriage to summer, and that I was going to have a sister. We moved to a more secluded living area because of the upcoming clan meeting. The sun warriors would recognize my father in moments, that was when ruby was born, she was very small, the midwife was skeptical that she would live, I couldn't accept that, this was my first sister, I wanted to be the best sister ever."

Yang said relaxing as she leaned up to a surprised Blake "I spent every waking second with ruby, I talked to her, played with her and even feed her several times. I never was sure if it was because of her or me but she lived, the midwife was surprised and announced that they had a healthy baby girl. From that time on a vowed to protect my weak little sister forever, as we grew up I read to her and defended her from bullies; things went well until…beowolves attacked our settlement. Both summer and my father were accomplished warriors, but once again sheer numbers and exhaustion overwhelmed them."

"The battle was short, only an hour, but during that hour summer was…" yang trailed off, unable to say the next words "…after that, my dad just…shut down. He couldn't take care or protect me anymore so he and my uncle Qrow came to an agreement. Because of our differences in fighting styles and clans, ruby and I were split up, she lived with silver clan with Qrow and my father and I moved back with the sun warriors."

Yang finished her story with a sigh, before looking back at Blake "it's your turn" she sang, Blake was taken aback by her extraordinary mood change. She shifted and sighed, now she owed yang big time "how much do I tell?" she asked, still worried about how much was safe to give away, "what ever you like, I'm gonna force you" yang said with a grin.

Now Blake was really stuck, her morals wouldn't let yang have an unfair deal but…her story is worse then yang's. Sighing she relented, reaching up she gripped the edges of her bow, her hands shook as she pulled, the black ribbon fell into her hand as two black-purple cat ears rose up, twitching at the wind.

Yang just stared as Blake started to become even more uncomfortable

"Yang I"

"They are so cute"

"Huh?"

Blake was jerked into reality when yang reached up and started touching her ears, Blake gasped and tried to flatten them but yang's fingers blocked them "these are so soft! Do they work?!" she said still playing with her ears.

Blake couldn't help but let out a soft moan "p-please, do…n't" she whimpered. Her ears were extremely sensitive and even a gust of wind would ruffle them. Blake opened her eyes to see yang stop and rest her hand on top of Blake's head "sorry, I got carried away" she laughed.

Blake pulled her head away, a blush showing on her face "with Faunus, touching the ears is a _very_ intimate gesture" she growled, still blushing. Yang looked surprised but grinned "sorry. Is this what your so scared of? Use finding this out?" she asked still smiling.

Blake looked to the side "not exactly" she said, "well just tell me, even if it's bad you can tell me, I'm your friend right?" yang said looking right in Blake's golden eyes. Blake sighed, there was no going back "fine, I was part of the white fang, I participated in those attacks" she stated, bracing for an attack. When none came she looked into yang's lilac eyes; they were deep in thought.

"Let me get this strait, you're a Faunus, you used to be in white fang but your not anymore?" yang asked, Blake once again turned her eyes "that's correct, I've killed before" Blake answered with sadness. Now she would be kicked out and have to return to sword clan in shame, tears silently gathered at her eyes.

Blake was shocked to feel yang hugging her, tightly squeezing her from behind

"Yang?"

"But you're not part of them. I don't care, we've all killed before"

"Yang? You've…"

"My first blaze out…Bandits attacked me, I was consumed by anger and I lost control. When I woke up I was in the middle of a burned field, around me their bodies were burned to a crisp…and the smell, like death" by now yang had tucked her face into Blake's neck.

Blake hesitantly reached up to hold yang, they stayed like that, yang leaning on Blake while Blake grew lost in her thoughts.

* * *

Finally both Weiss and ruby slid to the ground panting, "hey Weiss, why do you want to keep this a secret? Your actually pretty good" ruby asked, wiping her forehead, Weiss turned to glare at her "pretty good?! I'm better then that, I'm just going easy on you" she said, leaning her head back to allow more air to cool her body.

Ruby grinned "maybe, but why is this a secret?" she asked again as Weiss looked down "weapons are instrument of death, that's what their used for, their dirty cursed things" she said looking at her own rapier. Ruby raised an eyebrow "not always, crescent rose as never killed anyone, just Grimm and non-living objects" ruby said pulling her scythe closer to start cleaning it off.

It was Weiss's turn to raise an eyebrow "crescent rose? You named it," she asked looking at the huge cutting blade. "Yeah, and it's she, thank you very much" ruby said hugging the scythe, Weiss thought for a moment "weapons are named because they've seen battle right? Why crescent rose?" she asked, ruby just grinned sheepishly "well…I consider her part of the family so I used rose, and doesn't her blade look like a crescent moon?" she asked tracing the blade "how about your sword, does it have a name?"

Weiss picked up her rapier "not really, I never found a reason too" she said as ruby got up and sat next to Weiss

"But it's you partner, it needs a name"

"Partner? How?"

"To any warrior their weapon is one of their closest friends, they are always there and protect the user."

"Protect? But weapons are made to kill"

"Not really, weapons were created to be self defense, without weapons we wouldn't be here, the Grimm would have killed us years ago"

"But they are used to kill, everyday my father receives reports of weapons being used to hurt innocent civilians"

"Yeah but…they are wrong, it's our job to protect, not hurt others. My uncle always said 'even a powerful creature like an Ursa; whose claws cause death, can use those same claws to nurture it's young, just like a sword; used for killing, can be used to protect the weaker beings, until they stand on equal ground as you'. He has been telling me that for years, it wasn't until I saw the Ursa he was describing."

Weiss looked down, thinking 'the same as an Ursa', she stopped, feeling the air around her shatter she turned back "Grimm have offspring?!" she shouted, looking confused. Ruby had fallen down, startled by Weiss's sudden yell "y-yeah, you didn't know?" she asked stuttering just a bit, Weiss shook her head "I only learned about how evil they are" she said, now looking rather displaced.

Ruby laughed weakly "well, Grimm are like normal animals but are…more violent" she said before shaking her head "I'll tell you later, I want you to name your sword, it's your forever partner now, so…treat it like one" she said switching back to the before topic.

Weiss snapped back into her usual demeanor, now receding back into the colder version "I suppose you've talked me into it" she said observing her rapier, now that she stopped she could really admire the blade in her hand.

It was about half her height with a sharp silver gleam, the handle, located right below the basket like guard felt like a warm, hand shake when she gripped it, it felt…right, in her hand. She lifted it up, surprised at it's easy handling, she never noticed before but…it felt like nothing in her hands, like it was part of her. "Myrtenaster" she whispered, watching as the cold metal caught the midday sun.

Ruby looked at it "what?" she asked barely hearing the name "Myrtenaster, that's it's name" Weiss said again more clearly, ruby just looked at the sword before smiling "that's a great name" she said not noticing the slightest blush on Weiss's cheeks.

Weiss roughly got up; ruby paused and looked at the girl not towering over her. Weiss's cold voice was back "I thank you for the time you spent with me but I must now get back to my duties" Weiss said turning on her heel to walk back to her room.

Ruby just sat there looking dejected, she had finally gotten the chance to make the ice queen loosen up, getting up as well she turned to Weiss "it's my pleasure young miss Schnee. At a later date I would like to request to see you to talk about the grim matter" she said bowing slightly.

Weiss didn't look back "acceptable, come to my room around dusk, I'll be waiting so don't come late" she warned, disappearing into the building. Ruby grinned and bowed before putting away crescent rose and walking back to her room, hoping to stop by yang's room to check on her.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please read review it and enjoy my story, thank you


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again, and welcome to chapter 5 of color guards, I hope you read, review and enjoy this chapter, please let me know what you like and dislike so I can keep it in mind when writing, thank you

Attention: I do not own RWBY just the stories plot, 'Kay? Thanks

* * *

The rest of the day went well, ruby who was the most able bodied made the rounds to check on the injured warriors and spent time with her sister and Blake, who revealed her faunus heritage to ruby, who in return found the ears just as cute.

Finally it was getting dark, while Blake walked yang to bed after dinner ruby made good on her promise to talk to Weiss about Grimm.

"So…a male Grimm and a female Grimm do…."

"Yes, just like humans"

"…And baby Grimm are born?"

"Yes" both girls' cheeks were flaming red during the whole conversation; they were sitting on Weiss's bed while ruby tried her best to explain Grimm.

"They are just like us, but…are monsters around us" ruby was saying as she elaborated on how Grimm really are.

"Then…can they be tamed, like horses or dogs?"

"Not really, people have tried but they have no feelings, no hesitations about killing us"

"…And your job is to kill them before they kill us?"

"Kinda…its more like we can be hired to kill Grimm, I don't know about other clans but my clan usually only kill Grimm if we have to, like during winter, large packs of beowolves come near the village so we kill a lot of them"

Weiss thought for a moment "are the babies cute?" she asked, now blushing from embarrassment, ruby smiled "yeah, Ursa babies are small and pudgy, beowolves are thin and lanky, and their howls are adorable" she laughed. Weiss suddenly looked down, her eyes held sadness "I don't get it, I get thousands of things taught to me everyday but…your better taught then I am, why?"

Ruby looked at Weiss, feeling sorry for the shut-up girl, ruby had sneaked a peak at one of her book before and only saw superficial things, mostly it put the royal family and humanity in a favorable light while classifying faunus and Grimm as the same type of monster.

Ruby thought for a moment, her eyes wandering around the room. When she came to the window, she watched the sun setting behind the mountain and got her greatest idea, she grinned and turned to Weiss watching the other girl's curious reaction.

Weiss noticed ruby's happy look, 'honestly that dunce could change in seconds…wait, Dunce? When did I start using that word?' Weiss thought, when had she gotten so close with the girl?

Ruby smiled "I got it, I could teach you what they don't, like when I practice fighting with you" she said proudly. Weiss blinked at her "but…teach me what?" she asked, now very confused. Ruby stood up, her smile seemed to brighten up the dark room, "I'll teach you everything those books don't teach you, like…like, I don't know".

Weiss looked at ruby's exited face and felt just a little happier "thank you ruby, I'd like that, just one thing…"

"Yeah?"

"Stop generating rose petals, they're starting to bother me" true to her words the floor was covered with a thin layer of rose petals, covering everything. Ruby rubbed the back of her head and laughed sheepishly, and despite herself…Weiss giggled just a bit as well.

* * *

The night was quiet as Blake deposited yang on her bed, sighing she started shuffling around "yang, do you want to bathe?" she said, picking out the medical supplies to clean up yang's gashes. Yang laughed "thought you would never ask. Although, my back is still sore so I might need help getting in, out and washing my back" she said, noticing the slight blush that creeped up Blake's cheeks, tinting the skin red.

Blake tried to keep the blush hidden 'what's wrong with me? First I reveal my biggest secrets, well some, and now I'm blushing over a bath' she thought, she had washed quite a lot of injured clan members, both male and female but never blushed during it. Tucking her head down she took yang's arm and helped her to the bathroom, not noticing yang's smirk.

Once in the bathroom Blake ran the water while yang undressed behind her, finally when the water level was nice Blake turned back, and she saw yang's full naked body, not even underwear blocked her view. Yang looked confused when Blake looked down

"Blake…?"

"In bath. Now" she said with a chilling authority, yang seemed to shrink and climbed into the water, once the water obscured yang's body Blake looked up "lets hurry up, we can't let your stitches open" she said turning yang's back to her and grabbing a wet scrubber. Yang just smiled sheepishly "y-yeah…sure' she said, grabbing another scrubber to wash her own front body.

During the bath yang was aware of how Blake's hands were gentle on her back, even the scrub brush felt soft in her hands, it slowed even more when she reached the scratches on her back, stopping she checked their state. Yang started washing her own front, playing with the bubbles the soap had generated.

As Blake washed yang's back her blush had deepened, she had never felt like this about a girl before, 'I felt it with him though…' she shook her head slightly, now wasn't the time to think of him, just concentrate on the bath. Finally after they were done washing yang wanted to soak so Blake let out most of the old water and filled the tub with clean warm water, yang would wash her hair later.

Leaving the clothes on the floor next to the tub Blake left the room, sitting down on the bed she thought over what just happened, 'Why do I do this? I've washed an injured person many times but…she's different, why?' she questioned in her mind as she absent mindedly started rubbing her injured leg 'she accepted me…so did ruby, what's wrong with these people, they don't act like normal people at all' she was starting to get frustrated.

Meanwhile yang sunk into the tub, absentmindedly washing her thick golden mane of hair. 'Maybe I got too close, I just got her to talk, please don't go silent' she internally begged Blake as she sunk even lower. Now that she thought of it she was cute, especially with those ears, she wondered if she really was a cat, the thought made her giggle some as she thought about all the things she could do with Blake.

* * *

Weiss nodded goodbye to ruby as she walked down the hall, closing the door she slumped against it, what was she doing? Ruby was her guard, she should be quiet and follow my orders, but…she was nice to weiss, even offering to help her fight. Weiss slid to the floor, she was torn over whether she should actually take ruby up on her offer or dismiss it.

She was distracted from her pondering when a knock hit her door "Miss Schnee? Your father sent extra warriors, and their leader is here for your inspection" a feminine voice called. Weiss stood up and straitened her clothing "y-yes, let him in" she said gathering her cold mask once again. She turned, now wearing a white robe as a man stepped into the room.

He. Was. Gorgeous. She he stepped in his blue hair seemed to dance as he kneeled down, like a prince asking a princess for marriage, his red coat flitted on the ground "my young lady Schnee, it's an honor to be blessed with your audience" he said in the smoothest manner possible. Weiss almost melted on the spot, she turned away from him to hide her steadily growing blush "w-well, what's you name? How many men were sent? I have to know about this, my father did not inform me of these changes," she said pleading for her blush to go away.

The man smiled, Weiss was turned away so she could not see "my name is Neptune Vasilias, a warrior from a southern coastal region. You father sent 30 well trained warriors and I'm in charge of those 30 men and woman, my lady" he said still acting smooth, Weiss nearly lost her resolve but held firm "g-good, g-go meet with my personal guards. They will take over command when possible," she said as Neptune stood up bowed again and backed out, when the servant had closed the doors she sunk again to the floor, marveling at just how handsome he was.

Neptune looked back at the closed door and smiled she was actually cute, but way out of his league. Sighing he walked away to meet his new comrades, the ladies private guards.

* * *

Blake had just finished up wrapping yang's injuries, they would be completely healed in a day or two, and Blake would take out the stitches tomorrow. Yang's shirt was almost off when the door opened, standing there was Neptune, who blinked looked at them and stepped back "I-ill just wait out here" he said closing the door while Blake and yang were frozen.

Blake was blushing as she stood up and started to clean up while yang pulled her shirt on "come in" she growled, honestly, couldn't he of at least knocked. She continued to glare as the blue haired man walked in, rubbing the back of his head "she was injured on the way here, don't question it, just tell us why you're here" she said, even she was just a little surprised at her tone but brushed it off.

Neptune was still blushing, he hadn't fully seen yang but…he'd seen enough. Shaking his head he looked at the black haired girl "my names Neptune Vasilias and I'm commanding a new group of warriors after your group was injured. The young lady sent me to you" he said as Blake folded up freshly washed cloth and piled up dirty ones to have the servant's wash later "fine. I'm Blake belladonna and she is yang Xiao Long, pleasure" she said as yang grinned from the bed "so, Neptune, do you know how to fight? She said, grabbing her own collapsed gauntlets for show.

Neptune laughed "of course I do, I'm the best fighter there is" he said proudly, "wanna bet" yang said moving to get up before a whack hit her head "and tear your skin again? It's still weak, try anything and I'll keep you off your feet for a week" Blake warned yang smiled sheepishly and sat back down as the door opened again, revealing ruby, who smiled at them "yang" she said falling forward "ruby" yang said as well crushing ruby in another hug.

All the while Neptune stood, somewhat put off. Finally Blake took action "ruby? Can you please bring Neptune up to speed, I need to take care of my injury" she said as yang finally let go of ruby, only to find that ruby had collapsed into a puddle of nothing.

Finally Blake had Neptune drag a gelatinous puddle of ruby out so she could take care of her leg. Sitting down Blake started to take off the bandage "let me do it, it'll be easier" Blake looked up to see yang's hand on her leg, Blake contemplated it, after the whole bath incident… she sighed and nodded.

Yang smiled and began to look at her leg "look yang…I'm sorry about the bathroom, I just…got to comfortable, I'm sorry Blake" she said, pausing in her care on the gash. Blake just looked away, blushing slightly "don't…I was taken by surprise, just…lets forget that ever happened, okay" she said.

Yang smiled and started wrapping up Blake's leg again "thank you Blake" yang said and slapped the injury without knowing. Blake clenched her teeth and glared "don't hit it" she groaned as yang rubbed her head, landing squarely between her bow, causing Blake to blush even more.

So the team spent that night talking, Neptune tried to keep a smooth guy attitude but was countered every chance, and yang's horrible puns made them all want to bang their heads against the wall.

* * *

Several weeks passed, during that time ruby and Weiss practiced more, it was obvious Weiss was lacking on stamina, luckily her use of dust made up for that weakness. Yang and Blake also spent more time together, training, talking and just being together was enough for them.

Finally Weiss was summoned back to the palace. As they all packed up each had different thoughts about the trip.

Ruby was thinking about how close she had gotten with Weiss, they were holding conversations in private with almost no ice from Weiss, who was thinking was caught between ruby and the new guard Neptune. She was nearly tearing her hair out, she didn't understand, she was fighting over who to think about, they were both her guards but Neptune was handsome, and a guy.

Ruby was…a stupid dunce, who excelled at wasting time even if she was fast, but…she was also nice and didn't really think about Weiss's attitude. Weiss just slammed her head on the bed, now more confused then ever.

Blake was also stuck on the road, she liked yang a lot but…her past was dangerous, plus she swore never to make the same mistake that she did with him. Him, she nearly broke down thinking about his betrayal, and her own, she stood up and kept packing her bag, steeling herself to not think about him.

Yang on the other hand was thinking about Blake, she really switched gear quickly, one day she would lighten up then the next she would nearly shut down. Yang threw her pillow across the room, how could she break through to Blake, she was obviously hurting, but kept herself closed to everybody. Yang sat on her bed, willing herself to calm down, she was aware that the room temperature had gone up several degrees, burying her head in her hands she started to calm down.

Finally the next morning they were set up again, Neptune's 30 warriors had joined up with 30 or so of the original warriors, the rest were still resting their injuries, again they surrounded the young lady's horse and the pack horses. When they left the safe zone Blake and ruby went scouting with several warriors and the outriders while yang stayed behind, still upset she couldn't be out there with the rest of them.

Several hours had passed; yang was zoning out watching the red leaves falling while Neptune rode behind her on a horse. A small sound from the trees caught their attention, yang readied her gauntlets, while the rest of the group followed her lead. Still walking a yellow shape jumped from the trees onto the horses, they started to freak out while the servants held on, begging them not to bolt.

Now they saw the culprit, a monkey Faunus. His face was shaded but he defiantly stood out, he smiled and grabbed a couple bags before jumping off, the warriors finally kicked into action, half of them raced off after him while the other half waited with the young lady. Yang yelled and charged off, upset he had gotten past her.

Blake was walking through the forest, eyes and ears peeled for any sounds, once again she was sweeping the back of the group. Suddenly a yellow haired man ran in front of her, time seemed to slow as their eyes met, he winked as he passed her, running off into the woods a mass of warriors followed him. Blake just stood there until they passed, looking in their direction she sighed and continued on her way.

Another hour later saw the procession moving again, the thief had only stolen some food so nothing bad happened but now yang was pissed, walking ahead of everyone she stopped and punched a tree, fire accompanied the punch and bore a charred hole in the center of the tree.

Smiling and feeling better she continued while Neptune behind her stared at the tree, thanking whatever higher being commanded them that he wasn't the receiver of the punch.

* * *

Near late afternoon they stepped into town, they were again wearing masks, concealing their identities, warriors cleared a path for them until the reached bridge, the warriors on the bridge bowed deeply until the gates had shut behind the group. Servants helped the young lady off her horse, she nodded to her guards and walked to meet her father, ruby turned to the warriors "great job everyone, dismissed" she said as the warriors started walking to their courtyard.

Most of the night consisted of resting, washing and telling team JNPR about their trip, that whole time the Daimyo had gone no wear so they just went through training, practicing and the occasional patrol around the town. They also introduced Neptune, who again tried to smooth talk Nora and Pyrrha, and in return he got a laugh from Nora and pinned to the wall by Pyrrha's spear.

* * *

"I trust your trip was acceptable, despite the way up"

"Yes father, I had plenty of rest and am ready to return to my duties"

"Good, there is a reason I called you back"

"Yes father?" Weiss asked from her position in front of her father, he reached to his side and took hold of several papers

"I have received reports of a strange dust user, black haired and amber eyed. Apparently she has been causing trouble and has allied with the white fang" he said producing a blurred picture of a woman "this is the only picture we have. I tell you this because now you must be careful, she may go after us," he said pulling back.

Weiss thought and looked down as her father spoke again "I'm rejecting any future requests to leave the palace until she is investigated" he said. Weiss nearly gasped but held her resolve "but father, with my new guards I'm safe from any trouble" she said, inwardly pleading to be let go, he shook his head "this in my final discussion. You may leave now" he said getting up to walk to his chambers, Weiss walked quickly out of the room and into her own.

Once alone she slid to the floor, now she couldn't practice her fighting skills, or meet with ruby, or even get away from her father. Weiss felt like screaming but held on, sighing heavily she got ready for bed and climbed in, feeling more alone then ever.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter an the whole story, criticism is welcome.


End file.
